ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Uncharted World of Gumball
''The Uncharted World of Gumball ''is a a spin-off game of the ''Uncharted ''series that is based off of the ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '' It is expected to come out sometime in the year 2018. It will be released for the Wii U, 3DS, PS3, PS Vita and XBOX 360. Each other version will have different kind of DLC packs, but all versions will have the same DLC pack. Story Gumball Tristopher Watterson is a young adventurer. And when his old friend Neyla Tigris finds out that Clockwerk's body could be rebuilt, Gumball wants to help. But when Markus joins the quest, Gumball, Neyla, Darwin, Sly, and Carmelita must find all the parts and get rid of them! Characters Main Characters *Gumball Tristopher Watterson - Two-bit Treasure Hunter Bio: A young blue cat that tries to go up in the city, as him and his brother, Darwin, team up with Sly Cooper as they pull off heists, but Gumball's best occupation, is treasure hunting. Facts ° Gumball is usually called, "Heck Cat", by Carmelita for his recklessness. ° Gumball describes himself as a treasure hunting, world traveling thief, a reference to Nathan Drake. *Neyla Tigris - Gumball's friend and love interest Bio: Neyla grew up with Gumball during his time in the city, hoping he'll get somewhere. When she heard that he joined Sly Cooper's crime spree, all she had to say was "Good job, Whiskers". ° Gumball always tried to ask Neyla out, but he never had the courage to do it. ° Neyla's nickname is "Stripes". ° Neyla nicknames Gumball as "Whiskers". Other Characters *The Narrator - Narrates the game with a familiar voice ° The Narrator's voice sounds familiar to a certain "Uncharted" Character. Chapters Chapter 1: Once A Thief... - Gumball Watterson must sneak his way past Markus's men! Chapter 2: A Way Inside - Gumball and Neyla sneak out of their apartments and take a look at the museum. Chapter 3: The Cairo Museum - After sneaking inside, Gumball and Neyla search for the Clockwerk parts. Chapter 4: Markus's Gambit - The two encounter Markus in the Clockwerk Exhibit hall and escape through the hallway! Chapter 5: Split Up! - Gumball, Darwin, and Neyla search for a way out! Chapter 6: Going Up - Gumball and the others climb over the buildings to avoid Markus! Chapter 7: Rooftop Chase - Gumball and Neyla race across the rooftops, trying to lose Markus's men! Chapter 8: Captured! - After getting captured by Markus, Gumball helps Neyla escape. Chapter 9: Stuck in the Sand - After escaping Markus, Gumball and Neyla must navigate the sandstorm. Chapter 10: Desert Chase - Finally back together, Gumball and the others try to raid a convoy sent by Markus! Chapter 11: Convoy Throwdown - Gumball goes head-to-head against Rajan! Chapter 12: Cat And Tigris - Gumball and Neyla go back to Cairo and try to sneak inside an excavation site. Chapter 13: The Clockwerk Heart - After finding a way inside the Cavern, the two search for the Clockwerk Heart. Chapter 14: Betrayal - After finding out Neyla betrayed him, Gumball makes a desperate escape! Chapter 15: Reunion - Gumball and the others try to sneak onboard a blimp. Chapter 16: Stowaway - Gumball and Neyla jump from blimp to blimp to reach Markus's blimp. Chapter 17: Clockwerk Awakens - Gumball and Neyla try to escape the blimp as Clockwerk awakens! Chapter 18: Crash Landing - As the blimps start to crash into each other, the others try to make a desperate escape from the blimp! Chapter 19: Clockwerk Escape - Gumball and Neyla make a desperate escape from Clockwerk! Chapter 20: Always a Thief - Gumball faces off against Clockwerk! Plot The game begins with Gumball narrating, saying the old Thief's saying: "Once a thief, always a thief". On a collapsing blimp, Markus and his men search for one of the game's Protagonists, Gumball Watterson (William Brent), as he sneaks his way past them. But as soon as he was caught, he engages in a fistfight with the thugs, and escape. While trying to climb a discarded wire, Markus suddenly kicks him off the ledge. The game then shows a flashback 5 days ago, with Gumball meeting up with Neyla Tigris (Alésia Glidewell), his friend and love interest. She asks the others about Clockwerk, the immortal metallic owl who Sly vanquished, and the possibility of him being rebuilt. When nobody wants to help, Gumball steps up to help her, while the others disagree. Later, Gumball is woken by Neyla, who convices him to help her sneak inside the museum, promising him she'll return the favor. As they reach the museum in Cairo, Egypt, Gumball and Neyla prepare to search for Clockwerk's metallic body. Darwin catches the two and decides to help. Gumball and Neyla then make their way to the ancient exhibit hall, expecting to find Clockwerk, but he wasn't there. The two then encounter Lawrence Markus, who tells them that he already has the Clockwerk parts as bounty for the Klaww Gang. His men set off the alarm system, forcing Gumball and Neyla to escape from the rooftops. After escaping the museum, they are cornered by Markus's men. Markus tries to force the two into telling them why they're after the parts. Neyla replies by telling him to "Shove that question back down his throat". Outraged, Markus attempts to hit her, but Gumball steps in front of her and gets hit instead, telling Neyla "You're welcome, my lady". Gumball and Darwin are unable to stop Markus as Gumball decides to help her, telling Darwin to get the others. A few moments later, Neyla is put in the train's cargo area. Gumball arrives, telling her to keep quiet. After freeing her, Neyla gives Gumball a kiss for his efforts. Later, the two are both brought to the first class train cart where Markus attempts to get answers from the two, but Neyla tells him that the others would save them. Outraged once again, Markus attempts to hit her, but then the train hits a complete stop as the lights flickered. After the lights were back on, Gumball and Neyla have already made it out of train cart, discovering that a sandstorm had blocked the track Gumball and Neyla engage in a fistfight with Markus's men and escape. Gumball and Neyla hide behind a sand dune as the guards patrolled the area for them. After the coast was clear, the two try to find shelter as they stumble upon several large crates that Neyla suggests they'll be useful as they use the tall crates as shelter. Gumball tells her that he'll keep watch for her. The next day, Neyla notices the sandstorm had let up as she walked up to a Sleeping Gumball. She wakes him up, telling him that the sandstorm had let up. As they continue walking, they come up upon a convoy with Neyla knowing it had "Markus written all over it". Knowing that they can't get through, Sly, Carmelita, and Darwin show up in a Jeep. As they give chase to the convoy, Carmelita helps Gumball get to the front of the convoy, as he kisses Neyla before jumping on the first truck. As Gumball reaches the front, Rajan attacks him as they battle each other. Gumball defeats Rajan as Carmelita leaves him for the Interpol to throw him in. After reuniting, Gumball and the others celebrate, while Gumball and Neyla sneak off into her room. Gumball tells her that when It's all over, they'll go out on the town. Neyla tells him she'll keep it in mind as they both kiss. Gumball and Neyla head back to Egypt and sneak inside an excavation site, hoping to find the Clockwerk Heart. Gumball and Neyla find a way inside the chamber, but the floor is infested with snakes. Gumball suggests they tightrope walk across. After finding the Clockwerk Heart, the two make a desperate escape. But after being cornered by Markus's men, Markus tells Gumball that Neyla was using him. Neyla explained everything as Gumball runs off, still trying to outrun Markus and his men. After making it back to Paris, Gumball is visited by Neyla, who wants to apologize, but Gumball wouldn't think about it. Neyla tells him that she was sorry and that she was an idiot, a lier, and a thief as she shows him the blueprints to Clockwerk's reconstruction. Gumball pulls her into a kiss and says "Apology accepted". Later, the others attempt to board the blimp where Markus is reconstructing Clockwerk. Gumball and Neyla are able to get on board. Finally close enough to the blimp, the two jump from blimp to blimp. After infiltrating Marcus's blimp, Gumball and Neyla take a moment to look around and take a few photos. After thinking everything was worth it, Gumball and Neyla kiss, only to be interrupted by Markus, who has already finished rebuilding Clockwerk. When Neyla tries to blast Markus with her Shock Pistol, the blast fully powered Clockwerk. But just in the nick of time, Sly and Carmelita distract Clockwerk as Gumball and Neyla escape. Neyla tells Markus she would never betray her friends and two escape. And then the game is back where it began with Gumball escaping a collapsing blimp. After Markus kicks him off the ledge, Gumball tumbles down the side of the blimp where he confronts Clockwerk, while Markus escapes using a parachute. Clockwerk tries to blast Gumball, but Neyla steps in front of him and is blasted instead. Gumball takes on Clockwerk by using the blimp's turrets to aim for Clockwerk's head, causing Clockwerk to be stunned. As Gumball races to Neyla, she's okay, but with a few minor injuries. But Clockwerk regains his balance and prepares to strike, but Gumball and Neyla push the discarded winch, in which case Clockwerk's foot was caught in, Gumball embraces Neyla as they stand out of the way with Gumball saying "Adiós, Partner" before Clockwerk falls in the Paris river as Clockwerk shuts down. As the two reach the ground, James tells them he's sorry and that he hoped to have any pictures of Clockwerk. Neyla hands him a camera with Clockwerk photos as her and Gumball walked off, as James says "Well how about that". As Gumball and Neyla walk around the ruins of the blimp, Neyla tells him she was going to Spain for a while. Depressed, Gumball is pressured by Carmelita to tell her to stay. After asking her to stay, she accepts as they both share a kiss. References *The game follows the old Thief's saying: "Once a thief, always a thief". *The game's soundtrack is mostly made up of the Uncharted soundtrack along with the main theme, in honor of Nathan Drake. *Gumball's weapon of choice is a Whip that Neyla gave him. *In the chapter "Desert Chase", when Gumball and Carmelita get to the cargo truck, Gumball quotes "Desperate times" which was also said by Chloe Frazier in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. *Gumball also quotes "Ye God's Glacier!" In the chapter "Cat And Tigris", it was said by Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow. *In the chapter "The Clockwerk Body" it is designed as the first few parts of the level "Anatomy of Terror" from "Sly 2: Band of Thieves" Easter Eggs *In the chapter "Cat And Tigris", when Neyla and Gumball reach the chamber, Gumball quotes "Snakes. Why did it have to be Snakes?" A reference to "Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark." *Throughout the whole game, a narrator tells the story of the game, later to be revealed as Nathan Drake. Voice Cast Teenage Gumball Watterson - William Brent Neyla Tigris - Alésia Glidewell Teenage Darwin Watterson - TBA Sly Cooper - Kevin Miller Carmelita Fox - Grey Delisle Markus - Mike Erwin Clockwerk - Steve Blum Rajan/The Narrator (Nathan Drake) - Nolan North Multiplayer Characters/Skins There are different kinds of multiplayer characters and skins. In order to get more, you'll need to level up in Online Multiplayer modes by participating with other players, or by playing together in a Co-Op survival mode. Starting Hero Skins *Gumball *Darwin *Sly Cooper *Carmelita Fox Villian Skins *Clockwork *Aklan *Flision *Myron *Zakren *Udin *Tyzin Unlockable More skins become available as you level up through multiplayer matches and survival modes. Hero Skins Villian Skins DLC Packs There are many different DLC packs that can be bought at the 3DS/Wii U/PS3/XBOX 360 Store, depending on which version you have. Cartoon Pack(All Versions) *Characters **Heroes ***Finn ***Jake ***Marceline ***Billy ***Fiona ***Cake ***Marshall Lee ***Mordecai ***Rigby ***Benson ***Skips ***Pops ***Muscle Man ***High Five Ghost ***Thomas ***Gary ***Techmo **Villians ***Ice King ***Ice Queen ***The Hammer ***Duck Man ***Halloween Wizard ***Negative Rigby ***Doug **Maps ***Candy Kingdom ***Ice Kingdom ***The Park ***Exit 9B Nintendo Pack(Wii U/3DS Versions Only) *Characters **Heroes ***Mario ***Link ***Samus ***Yoshi ***Fox ***Luigi ***Zelda ***Zero Suit Samus ***Falco ***Pokemon Trainer ***Captain Falcon **Villians ***Hammer Bro ***Fire Bro ***Ganondorf ***Ghirahim ***SAX ***Boshi ***Wolf ***Zoroark ***Black Shadow **Maps ***Delfino Plaza ***Skyloft ***Norfair ***Yoshi's Island ***Corneria ***Safron City ***Space Port Sony Pack(PS3/ PS Vita Versions Only) *Characters **Heroes ***Nathan Drake ***Samuel Drake ***Rafe Alder ***Jak and Daxter ***Cole MacGrath ***Toro ***Koro ***Sora ***Riku **Villians ***Rafe ***Talbot ***Eddy Raja ***Xemnas ***Ansem **Maps ***The Village ***Empire City: Neon District ***El Derado ***Steps of Shambhala ***Ubar ***Avery's Ship Category:PS3 Category:Wii U Category:3DS Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Xbox 360 Category:PS Vita